Grito silencioso
by Ccy Briefs
Summary: UA: Ante la farandula, la familia Ozaru Briefs es la familia perfecta. Multimillonarios, el hombre mas codiciado casado con la mujer mas deseada del mundo. Aparentan ser la familia mas feliz pero de tras de la imagen son totalmente distintos a como aparentan ser, y tienen que tocar fondo para darse cuenta del error en el que viven.


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama…. Bla bla bla.

Este fanfic es una obra creada por mí, en homenaje a Ricardo Arjona (por lo que aviso que la idea viene de ahí, es como la versión textual de "La nena". En algunos lugares la canción fue censurada, pero a mí me parece que es excelente y algo aterradora por su contenido. Si han escuchado la canción, pues ya saben por dónde va la historia, si no pues escúchenla, o pueden escucharla cuando termine el fic. Espero que les guste. Contiene violencia y lemon, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Para quienes me siguen en "El Santo Pecado" les informo que si subiré capitulo en alguno de estos días, sucede que esta idea me surgió de pronto y con el otro fic he tenido bloqueos con el capitulo siguiente y aún lo estoy perfeccionando para gusto de quienes me leen

La nana la despertó a las seis con cuarenta y dos  
la nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz  
recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con dios  
acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz.

De quién es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur

La mañana del 2 de abril todo corría tan ordinario como otros días en la residencia Ozaru Briefs. El día anterior el personal de limpieza había realizado su labor con excelencia de tal modo que todo estaba en orden. En la cocina, una elegante y joven madre de dos hijos, Trunks Ozaru de 18 y Bra Ozaru de tan solo nueve años hijos de Vegeta Ozaru, dictaba órdenes sobre el menú del día a la cocinera Lunch.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la más pequeña de las peliazul, la nana Milk entre sus reprimidos deseos de tener una hija, condenada a vivir entre machos, dulcemente preparaba el baño y el atuendo del día para Bra. No era precisamente una niña de carácter sencillo. Revisando su ascendencia, proviene viene de la unión de dos familias con polos idénticos. Por una parte esta la familia de su padre, Vegeta Ozaru, todos militares, siempre a la defensiva pero con estrategias determinantes, cada acción es fríamente calculada y con la certeza de atinar. Por otra parte la inteligencia y perseverancia de los Briefs, de donde provenía su madre, sin dejar de mencionar la facilidad para incrementar sus riquezas independientemente de su particular belleza y sensual coquetería. ¿Por qué es que son de polos idénticos?, sencillo. Lo que tienen en común estas dos familias es que tanto de una como de la otra siempre buscan ganar. Siempre es lo que ellos dicen y nada más.

-Milk, ¡no quiero vestir eso! Me veo ridícula- Renegaba la pequeña peliazul mientras su nana cepillaba su cabello con dulzura. Milk por su parte solo sonreía ante lo que la pequeña decía, sin embargo era la única persona que no cedía ante sus caprichos. La ventaja que tenía la morena ante cualquier otra madre, era que venía de una familia destinada a descender entre puros hombres. Ella era la única mujer, ella y su difunta madre. De ella había aprendido a dominar cualquier fiera que se le pusiere al frente, incluyendo a su noble marido, Goku Kakaroto con quien había procreado dos hijos, Gohan de 25 y Goten de 19.

Mientras tanto en el comedor familiar, el magnate filántropo Vegeta Ozaru se dispone a tomar una copa de un delicioso y fino vino tinto. Sumergido en sus pensamientos ignora por completo el discurso matutino de su mujer, que con el tiempo se va haciendo menos importante para él.

-¡Maldito mono hijo de puta!- enfurecida la peli azul de unarrebato deja al hombre sin su elixir haciéndole caer al suelo dejando una enorme mancha con los fragmentos de la copa.

-¡Todos los días es lo mismo contigo!- gritaba exasperada- Puede estar derrumbándose el mundo y tú en tu maldito mundo

-Todos los días es lo mismo mujer, es exactamente lo que pienso yo. No hay un maldito día en que tu no despiertes cabreada- Con un semblante de tranquilidad el hombre se levanta de su silla y nuevamente toma una copa

-Y cómo no voy a cabrearme si llegas a la casa a tales horas de la madrugada como si no hubiese a quien respetar, ni a tu mujer ni a tus hijos-

-Alguien tiene que pagar las fianzas de tu hijo, tus viajes y el montón de empleados que tienes en la casa para nada-

-¡No sé con qué cara dices eso vegeta! Te recuerdo que nuestro negocio inicio gracias a la herencia de mi padre, no se te olvide que nos dejó el total de sus bienes y este creció gracias a que yo no dejé de trabajar. Tanto me debes que el nombre a la empresa nunca se le cambió a Ozaru ni se le cambiará-

-yo te recuerdo que si yo no hubiese puesto el ojo en ti jamás habrías tenido una familia y te habrías podrido en tu soledad-

-Con qué facilidad te enojas Ozaru, no cabe duda que….-

-Aquí la única fácil eres tu mujer ¿ya se te olvido como procreaste al bastardo de tu hijo eh?-

-Cuanto daría por no haber aceptado darte el recorrido. Mi vida no hubiese sido tan miserable si tan solo hubiese dicho simplemente no ante la petición del director-

En ese momento la discusión se tornaba cada vez más fuerte. Aquel matrimonio que inicio entre los pasillos del instituto Orange, entre aquel apuesto joven estudiante de la carrera de administración y la autentica y única en su especie, la hija del Dr. Briefs, quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo como encargada de los laboratorios de su instituto e ignoraba toda clase de actividad que realizaren las chicas de su edad, con el tiempo se desmoronaba.

El silencio inundó la habitación. La pareja enfurecida cruzaba las miradas sin percatarse de la presencia del mayor de sus descendientes que observaba aquella función de teatro que plasmaba su triste realidad. Trunks pasaba por una etapa muy difícil y ni su padre ni su madre median sus palabras y siempre terminaban clavando mas la estaca en su corazón. Pero al igual que Bra, el muchacho era tan fuerte como su madre y tan orgulloso como su padre y jamás mostró debilidad. Se acercó a donde su madre, tomó la billetera y sacó una tarjeta de crédito. Tomó las llaves de su motocicleta, su casco y sin decir nada abandono el hogar. Ni siquiera buenos días ni hasta luego. Pero antes de arrancar el motor una pequeña voz, que le hacía imposible sus pocos ratos en casa y a la vez le motivaba a no abandonar el camino lo distrajo

-¡Insecto! ¡Que tengas un buen día! Te quiero mucho hermano-… esas palabras, Bra era la única dentro de esa jaula de locos que notaba su presencia. Solo extendió su mano e hizo una seña como de hasta pronto. Y se fue.

Luego de ese extenso silencio el cual fue interrumpido por Milk, quien avisaba que Bra ya estaba por bajar e imploraba que dejaran de lado aquella discusión por aquello de causarle problemas psicológicos a la menor. Vegeta por su parte se levanto de su lugar y a paso elegante y firme se dirigió a la salida ordenando a Milk que avisara a Tensina, que él no pasaría por la pequeña al colegio por lo que debía de ocuparse esa ves de regresar por ella.

Bulma pidió a Lunch que olvidara el mal momento y cancelara las ordenes que había dado que ese día saldría de la ciudad, y de paso ella misma pidió a Milk que ordenara a Ten que las llevara a ella y a Bra a comer a algún restaurante infantil, incluso que si Bra quería invitar a alguna amiga lo hiciera, que todo corría por cuenta de la Corporación Capsula, su empresa.

La familia Ozaru Briefs solía comenzar sus días de esta manera. Si no era discusión por las llegadas nocturnas de Vegeta, era por el exceso de tabaco de Bulma o el comportamiento rebelde de Trunks. La que menos problemas generaba era la pequeña Bra y eso porque Milk, su nana, la estaba criando a su manera.

Enfurecido Vegeta recorre los pasillos de su empresa, la corporación capsula, no la de los laboratorios si no la de los negocios, la de los contratos, su parte del negocio. Con paso desesperado buscaba la mujer que consolaba sus mañanas. Aquella la que le ofrecía su cuerpo a cambio de un aumento de sueldo y de paso unas cuantas horas de placer.

-Mikami! A mi oficina ahora- Mikami era una mujer uno años más joven que Bulma. Pelirroja, de piel blanca y una amplia sonrisa por su grande boca. No tenía el cuerpo espectacular de la peliazul pero sus bien formadas curvas, piernas largas, pechos de tamaño considerable y lengua viperina devolvían la tranquilidad a la rutina de Vegeta.

-qué ocurre ahora vegeta, ¿hay algún problema con los depósitos?…- preocupada y anticipándose a lo que venía cerraba la puerta de la oficina mayor bajo llave.

-Desnúdate ahora- decía el mayor mientras a cortinas abiertas se despojaba de su saco y corbata.

No fue una orden muy difícil para la joven debido a que conociendo el carácter de su "jefe" normalmente no llevaba ropa interior, siempre usaba falda sugestiva y blusas con botones bastante bien ajustadas. Vegeta tenía más d años teniendo relaciones sexuales con su secretarias, Mikami era la que más había durado en el puesto ya que las otras no aceptaban mucho tiempo la locura de Vegeta, sin embargo su liquidación era tan suculenta que no había necesidad de levantar alguna denuncia. Normalmente tenían que ir a gatas desde la puerta de la oficina, la cual era muy amplia, hasta el escritorio de vegeta. Cuando las tenía como quería, a sus pies y rogando por que le dieran más que un aumento, este amarraba su corbata del cuello a las dos muñecas, en una maniobra complicada.

Entre gemidos, succiones, jalones de cabello, arañazos,imploraciones, quebradero de tazas de café, adornos de escritorio y cambios de posiciones, el móvil de vegeta no dejaba de sonar. De pronto sintió que su corazón se detenía. Entre las palabras sucias de Mikami logra escuchar el sollozo de su mujer pronunciando su nombre y de inmediato se separa de susamante. Desconcertada, la secretaria se acerca a la espalda de su mayor y pega su pecho iniciando un recorrido con sus largas uñas desde la cintura hasta la masculinidad ya un poco dormida de vegeta.

-¿Todo bien amo?- Susurro al oído.

-¡Largo!- dijo con voz entre quebrada.

-Pero si ninguno de los dos ha terminado y lo sabes, aún te vez tenso…-

-¡LARGO!- gritó enfurecido y tomó agresivamente a su secretaria a quien ni tiempo de vestir dio, simplemente tomo la ropa de ella yla expulsó a empujones de su oficina encerándose nuevamente bajo llave.

Con su espalda sobre la puerta poco a poco descendió hasta quedar sentado completamente y con una extraña sensación de desesperación rompió en llanto. Su celular no paraba de sonar, pero tenía miedo de contestar. Temía que algo le hubiese sucedido a Bulma. En ese momento se daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba y cuanto daño le había hecho, ¿pero por qué?, a esa hora, en ese lugar y con esa mujer, ¿por qué?

Del otro lado de la puerta una secretaria indignada ante la mirada de sus compañeras de trabajo corrió hacia el escritorio más cercano para vestirse dentro de él. Recogió sus cosas y llamó a su representante legal, mismo que había asignado Vegeta por si llegaba a suceder que ella no quisiera mas la relación con él. Con la cabeza baja y escuchando las carcajadas de quien a sabiendas de lo que sucedía desde hace ya más de 3 años, parecían divertidos y a la vez sorprendidos de que en todo ese tiempo, la que más había durado fuese la primera que saliera evidenciando la conducta del magnate.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo que vegeta reacciona, Bulma deja de empacar su maleta para de manera involuntaria, como si algo le ordenara que debía ir por su hija y no dejarla ir y se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada. Un sentimiento muy fuerte se apodera de ella

-Vegeta…. Mi amor…- murmura

_Armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer  
mama la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos  
la nena tiene nueve años como iba a saber  
que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos  
y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor  
Un tiro en la sien al chofer, la nena va a la deriva  
un árbol detiene la inercia, ellos la tienen rodeada  
su frente dio contra el cristal y le ha abierto una herida  
los vecinos se encierran con llave, nadie ha visto nada  
y la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos  
la nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy_


End file.
